


Fears

by evenifidieitsjimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BTS oneshit, BTS short oneshot, BTS short story, F/M, Fear of Sea, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Namjoon being a smol cutie, bts drabble, bts fanfic, bts fic, bts imagine, bts scenario, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: You have tried to keep it secret for a very long time, but somehow Namjoon managed to discover one of your biggest fears: the sea.





	Fears

A shaky breath rolled over your lips as you stared at the sea in front of you, waves creeping on the sand of the beach and then pulling back again. A nervous feeling bubbled up from your lower stomach, knowing it was because you were staring right at one of your biggest fears: the sea.

You didn’t like the fact at how deep seas were, that you didn’t know what was happening beneath you and that there were lots of scary things swimming through the water and crawling over the bottom of the seas. The thought of drowning gave you chills and without even realising it, you took a simple step back.

With every scary thought creeping into your mind, a step was taken back, until you were already ten metres further away from the coast than you were before.

Why the hell did you agree on joining Namjoon to one of his family days at the beach? Right, because saying no meant suspicion and a curious Namjoon, and you couldn’t let him know about one of your silly fears. It’s something you started to tell yourself, to not tell him about it, because it wasn’t that important, right? You just hoped the family didn’t decide on taking a swim with everyone, because then you’d be fucked.

‘’It’s amazing, isn’t it?’’ a voice behind you said, and you’d lie to yourself if you told yourself you didn’t recognise it. With a small smile, all your scary thoughts were pushed aside and you turned around immediately. You faced your handsome boyfriend again after he went away to get you both some food, and you lowered your eyes to see he held onto a small picnic basket.

You chuckled and nodded, knowing he referred to the view of the sea and the beach. ‘’You told me you’d get some food… a picnic, Namjoon?’’ you giggled and he laughed, his dimples showing. The urge to pinch his cheeks was big, but you’ve done it countless of times, and Namjoon’s cheeks must hurt by now.

‘’Yeah, it takes another hour before the whole family is complete, so what other thing to do then have a lovely picnic with my lovely girl?’’ he hummed, grabbing your hand and intertwining your fingers with each other. It felt like you were about to explode and thousands of butterflies might escape in the process, because it was the little, small, cute things Namjoon did to make you feel so loved by him.

He was a precious human being and deserved all the love and happiness in the world, and you tried so hard and your best to give him that. Even when he was away, even when his schedules were too busy and he didn’t get a chance to see you, even when you weren’t beside each other; you always tried. And he tried too.

A few weeks ago, he even wrote you a song, about how sorry he felt for the busy schedules with the band and being away almost all the time. It made your heart melt and ever since you received the present, you’ve been falling asleep with the earphones plugged into your ears as Namjoon whispered sweet nothing’s into your ears. After you told Namjoon about it, he peppered you in kisses and he showed you how thankful he was for hearing how much you liked the song.

You even tried to convince him to turn it into a real, studio song, one for his mixtapes, but he refused. The song was too personal and only made for your ears, not for public audience. And you understood him, it was true, it was a beautiful song, and his rap lyrics were amazing but only meant for you. But you couldn’t help imagine the enormous success he might have when turning it into a song for the public. Just you and your random thoughts.

Namjoon halted and put down the basket, to pull out a blanket and he laid it down on the hot sand. While you watched him do it, you also took a peek in the basket. But the only thing you saw, were just two apples and some diving stuff.

‘’So…’’ Namjoon said as you spontaneously started to sweat nervously, knowing what he was up to now. He was planning on taking a dive with you in the water, but he still didn’t know you feared the place called sea. ‘’Sit down, Y/N! Why the anxious face?’’

He frowned, still with a smile, but he looked worried too as you slowly sat down next to him. You ignored his question, which made him sigh softly. He then grabbed the two apples you saw earlier, handing you one too. While the nerves started to build up again after seeing the stuff Namjoon hid in the basket, he himself started to talk about nonsense as he noticed your nervous vibe of course. He wouldn’t be your boyfriend if he didn’t notice these kind of things. So when you took a bite of your apple, he swiftly took the diving stuff from the basket and showed them to you.

Maybe not the best idea to do so.

Because as soon as your eyes landed on the diving glasses in his hands, you choked on the piece of apple that _just_ went down your throat.

Namjoon eyes widened and he immediately put his arm around your shoulders as he shook you a bit, before he started to panic slightly.

‘’Y/N? Y/N, are you okay? Oh my god, you’re choking!’’ he screeched as he started to hit you on the right place on your back. But when that didn’t help, he eventually got you back on both feet and gave you the Heimlich maneuver. Embarrassingly enough, you finally coughed up the small apple piece and slumped back in Namjoon’s arms.

‘’Shit,’’ you said with a hoarse voice as you leaned your head on his chest, while he slowly sat down again, still rather confused about your random choking-session.

‘’Here, wait baby,’’ he said and magically enough, there was also a bottle of water in the basket which you didn’t detect before. He gave you the bottle as you took small sips from it. In the meantime, Namjoon started to wonder about what happened and inspected your face. Then he looked at the apple and the diving glasses, and soon enough, he with his smart mind, understood the connection.

‘’Y/N…’’ he said lowly, putting his head on your shoulder as you put down the bottle in between your legs. You were situated in between Namjoon’s legs and your back was pressed against his chest, making you a little spoon.

You looked to your right and your nose briefly brushed against Namjoon’s; that’s how close his face was with yours.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Are you afraid of the sea?’’

He said it so straight forward, not prevaricating. He sounded so sure of it, and unfortunately he got it right too. Your face was getting redder as he spoke those words and you squirmed quite uncomfortably in his arms. Your body language gave it all away, and you not answering his question again, made Namjoon even more sure of it.

So without saying anything furthermore, he stood back up onto his feet and helped you with standing up too. He knew you were still a bit sensitive after he basically gave you some abdominal thrusts, so with slow steps and arms wrapped around you, he led you towards the shore, getting closer and closer to the water.

‘’Namjoon, please, no,’’ you said, wanting to escape, but he hushed you. He gave you a kiss on your head and gave your arm a soft squeeze.

‘’Trust me, Y/N,’’ he whispered.

Namjoon started to walk in front of you, until the only thing keeping you two in touch, were your intertwined hands. His feet were already in the water and that was something you managed to do too, but he then walked even further into the water and you squealed.

‘’Namjoon, no,’’ you cried out, and the sound made Namjoon’s heart break. He didn’t want to hurt you, not physically, not mentally. This must be torture to you, but he only wanted to show you you’d be safe in his arms, no matter where you were or what you were doing. Facing one your fears was a good way to show that.

He pulled you into his arms and he hugged you, his arms completely embracing you as you buried your face in his chest.

The water reached your knees by now, and you hadn’t been this far into the sea since you were a young child. How you managed to avoid it, you had no idea, but you did know you were to face the sea again sometime soon. And the time had finally come apparently, because here you were, in Namjoon’s arms, water up to your knees.

And you felt safe.

You indeed still felt anxious, but also safe. Safe, because you knew Namjoon would never let anything happen to you.

You felt how Namjoon slowly took some step backs, going deeper into the water, yet you still followed him. One arm was wrapped around your waist, while the other one had the hand resting on your head. Namjoon gave you so many kisses on the head and he told you everything would be alright. You believed him, you knew he was right. Everything would be alright.

At some point, the water had reached your belly button and Namjoon’s hips, and that’s when Namjoon decided it was far enough for you.

‘’Look babe!’’ he excitedly said and he finally let go of you. You still had your eyes closed, but after you took a deep breath, you opened them one by one. The first thing you saw was Namjoon’s chest, then his face, his smile, his excited face and _again_ the cute dimples. And then your surroundings.

You were _very_ far away from the beach. It would take another couple of minutes before you two would make it back to the shore, and the scary thought something might happen in those minutes, made you squeal _once again_.

‘’Oh my god,’’ you breathlessly said and hold onto Namjoon’s hands, almost squeezing them blue. Namjoon didn’t mind though, he was already very proud of you and now he would do anything to make you feel safe in this situation.

‘’Y/N, look at me,’’ he said, but were still turning and twisting around, eyes wide and a concerned frown on your face.

‘’Y/N, look at me!’’ he said a bit more strict, and that’s all it took to make you look at him again. Namjoon’s eyes were serious again and he cupped your cheeks, before he bent down and was face to face with you.

‘’I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going to leave your side, not until I know for hundred percent sure you’re feeling safe. Please relax a bit, love,’’ he encouraged you and your eyes softened together with his brown ones.

The frown on your forehead disappeared too, and you basically started to melt under Namjoon’s touch. He noticed your mood change and took the opportunity to plant his lips on yours, to which you fluttered your eyelids closed again. He did the same and his hand glided down your body again, the kiss getting more intense as his hands rested on your ass cheeks in the end.

As his tongue slithered in your mouth and your kiss got a bit sloppy, Namjoon tapped your cheeks a few times, signalling you to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. And you were willing to do so, because when you did, Namjoon gripped onto a bit harder and pulled back from the kiss.

‘’I’m so proud of you, Y/N,’’ he whispered, eyes glistening as you smiled, hooking your ankles together behind his back.

‘’Thank you, Namjoon. For making me feel safe,’’ you whispered back and he smiled, pecking your lips. But you wanted more than that, and you leaned in again for another kiss as Namjoon slowly made his way back to the beach, you clinging onto him because that is how safe he made you feel.

Probably the safest you ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that popped up into my head this afternoon... :')
> 
> tumblr: @evenifidieitsjimin  
> wattpad: @sweethemmings  
> vent: @lyricalanke & @loveisnotover  
> instagram: @sh00kjimin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! ♥


End file.
